Devil's Angel
by MeowMeowGummybear
Summary: Summary: Ciel is a boy blessed with the sixth sense. He meets a psychiatrist, Sebastian, who tries to help him discover if he really has a gift or was just delusional. However, what happens when his psychiatrist is a demon? What happens if he falls in love with the demon? Read & review, maybe?
1. Prologue :

_**A/N: Disclaimer; I don`t own kuroshitsuji. I know I suck at this but I just had to write something . D:**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi/Smut/Swearing**_

_**Summary: Ciel is a boy blessed with the sixth sense. He meets a psychiatrist, Sebastian, who tries to help him discover if he really has a gift or was just delusional. However, what happens when his psychiatrist is a demon? Read & review, maybe?**_

_**A/N: Smut in later chapters , perhaps . **_

_Sebastian_

"So, who's the new kid that you were assigned to?" Claude's cool voice flitted into Sebastian's ears as he stirred his tea with caution. Sebastian had just been assigned to another boy who was suffering from some psychological problems. It was a last minute change as the doctor who was in charge of that boy had gotten himself hurt in a traffic accident. Sebastian was the only doctor at that moment, who was free of any patients.

"Some kid who's delusional." Sebastian paused as he genteelly sipped his tea; he did not want to stain his stunning black tailcoat for he had just custom-made it especially for first meetings with his patients.

"Ciel Phantomhive. I think," His red orbs met Claude's cunning yellow gems. Sebastian smirked as a hint of jealousy surfaced in those gems. Claude had _always_ been the jealous type. He hated the fact that Sebastian had to work 24/7 with some random kid he did not even know. Sebastian looped an arm around Claude's neck, his raven locks falling into his face as he lifted the man's chin.

"Don't worry. He's never going to replace you. No one is ever going to." Sebastian purred as their noses brushed against each other. A blush ran across Claude's cheeks before he snorted as he pulled away, his head falling into the headrest of the sofa. Claude was not someone who would fall for sweet nothings. Nevertheless, Sebastian just had to assure him.

"That better be it, Sebby-kun. " Claude yanked his glasses off, tossing them onto the rosewood end table, pouting slightly as he did so.

"Ahh, of course. No one is ever going to be as good as you, Claude." Sebastian crossed his legs before laying back into the sofa, his head against Claude's before planting a tiny kiss onto those perfect pink lips. Sebastian would never leave Claude. Not in a million years. Claude was the first person he had ever cared for: or perhaps, pitied.

Claude had a horrible childhood. His whole family had been forced into labour after they were kidnapped and sold off to Africa. Upon reaching there, they encountered cannibals who were lurking in the woods. Luckily, they were hungry on that day and a group of lost humans were too tempting to ignore. Claude was the sole survivor of that incident.

After that day, he was sent to an orphanage in London, where he met Sebastian. Sebastian had always been Claude's only friend. The first and most probably the last he will ever have. Sebastian was not going to let Claude slip away from his hands; not when Claude had trusted him with all his heart.

_Twelve-thirty. _He was late. He was supposed to meet Ciel Phantomhive at Saint Worts a quarter of an hour ago. Sebastian quickened his pace as he turned around the bend, into Saint Worts.

The façade of the building his eagle eyes grasped. Saint Worts was coated with white paint; chipped off at the edges and stained with the musty rainwater that pooled in the walls of the bricks. Without wasting a second, Sebastian strutted into the building, adjusting his silk black tie as he did so.

"Doctor… Michaelis?" He spun around, only to face a woman who had a blank expression plastered onto her face. She was in her mid-forties; ageing lines cutting into her dry skin. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun, which was covered with a black hat.

"Yes. I am here to see Ciel Phantomhive," Sebastian replied.

"I am the headmaster of this orphanage, Mrs Bradmill. Please follow me,"

Mrs Bradmill made her way down the hallway with Sebastian following suit.

"You see, Ciel is a very… disturbed kid. He keeps on saying things like 'the ghosts are coming' or even 'there's one right beside you' every single day. And each time he goes to shower, he would return with those awful claw marks all over his bloodied body. He is delusional and tends to hurt himself. So, I hope that you, will be able to help him."

_Ciel_

Ciel's azure eyes fixed themselves onto a stunning man in a black tailcoat. The man strutted in, closing the door shut before adjusting his silk black tie as stopped in front of Ciel. The man had crimson red eyes. Maybe he wore contacts or perhaps he had some disability that Ciel had never heard of. Either way, it did not bother him as much because those deep pools of rancour tantalized him into inching closer to the man.

Ciel crossed his legs as he took a whiff of his favourite tea: Jackson's Earl Grey. Each time he was flustered or perturbed, just a single whiff of the beautiful aroma was needed to allay his befuddled mind. Maybe it was partly due to the memories that lingered with the tea.

"Ciel Phantomhive?" The tall man cooed as he lowered himself beside Ciel. Ciel clutched his jacket in a futile attempt to calm his frazzled heart. Somehow, the man before him made his heart scream its silent prayers.

Ciel let out a snort, rolling his eyes as he fell back onto the davenport.

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis and I'm here to help you." The older man's gaze rested on Ciel. Ciel hated to be stared at: stared at in a way that people do when they saw a jejune person. It made him feel, dumb. Retarded and dumb; to put it simply.

"So, I guess you don't want to talk to me today?" Sebastian continued, despite the younger male's adamant silence. Ciel grunted in reply before he glanced away from the man.

"Just tell me something, will you?" Sebastian inched closer towards Ciel.

"Do you like me?" Sebastian whispered, shocking the living daylights out of Ciel, making him snap.

"Shut up. You smell, just like a demon." Those words were all that was needed for Sebastian to be on top of Ciel, strangling the life out of his fragile wrists.

Sebastian locked his legs on the sides of Ciel's waist as he furrowed his brows.

"What do you mean, kid?" Sebatian hissed into Ciel's ear, tightening his grip as he did so.

"You. Smell. Like. A. Demon. A. Demon. But I'm not sure." Ciel enunciated each word nonchalantly as he relaxed his aching muscles. Perhaps it was his imagination but Ciel thought he saw Sebastian cringe for a moment. There was no doubt that Sebastian would be caught off guard since he was too cocky to realise that Ciel _was not _mentally unstable. He in fact, had the sixth sense: a gift bestowed to him since birth. A gift or a curse, he did not know but he had learnt to accept the fact that he could see the spirits and ghosts which were still tied down onto this earth. Every now and then, a lost soul would wonder into his ward and claw him until he was bloody if he did not help them ease their problems.

Other than sighting these unworldly beings, he could also sense the aura someone or something was giving out and even tell their age: for instance, he could smell a demon and tell them apart from humans. It was something that came naturally. He did not even have to will it forcefully.

"Tell me, demon. Why are you playing doctor here?" A horrendous grin tore across Ciel's milky face; the very first hint of emotion that Ciel had actually shown. Joy overcame his senses as he saw Sebastian getting flustered.

"I'm not a demon." Sebastian spat out, digging his nails deep into Ciel's wrists, drawing intricate crimson lines on the tender milky skin of his. Blood oozed out from the wound and onto the couch, where it spiralled around Ciel's azure hair.

"Oh yes, tell that to your mother." Ciel chuckled while he whipped his fringe friskily. It gave him a sense of bliss: seeing that beast in front of him, dumbfounded.

"Oh, really? If you really had the sixth sense, tell me, what is my true name?" Sebastian smirked.

Nodding his head in amusement, Ciel reached for his eye patch. He has _always_ been saving his right eye for cocky beings like Sebastian. Tearing it apart, his eyelid fluttered open, evincing a brilliant violet gem with a pentagram in the middle. His eye was not really a sight that was nice to admire for long. After a while, the beauty fades and only the menacing glow of the horrendous eye remains.

"Your name is… Lucifer?" He murmured, apparently taken aback by his discovery. _He _was Lucifer? In the books that he had read about Lucifer, it states that he was locked deep under the earth, in a chamber called the Devil's Throat Cavern. Never did Ciel expect he would meet the one and only fallen angel that he respected and abhorred so much so that he would sell his soul for it.

Sebastian released one of Ciel's wrists and raised Ciel's chin.

"Uh-huh. Now, how did you know that?" Sebastian narrowed his crimson red orbs; penetrating right through Ciel's façade.

_**A/N: Dumb/Horrible/Shitty/abdshjfw/Awful? Please review . Reviews are warmly welcomed & loved . If there are no/little reviews then I will simply end it like this . .-. #theend?**_


	2. Chapter 1 :

_**A/N: Well, I thought the first chapter was kind of crappy. D : I didn`t even dare to dream of getting reviews for it ._. but , I received reviews & I was so happy like absdgh . I was literally over the moon when I read those reviews ! Thank you to those reveiwers/subscribers/readers ! I didn`t have time to update because of school & etc. School's being a bitch to me. So, this update's going to be a short one. .-. Thank you to all who reads & reviews ! :)Let's get**_

on with the story, shall we?

* * *

_**Chapter 1 **_

_He hisses and barks;_

_Twirls and jerks. _

_For he is lost;_

_In a world of aliens. _

_Darkness and rancour;_

_Agony and screams. _

_Cold and alone._

_He cringes:_

_so agonizingly for he is in the land of the lost. _

_Sebastian_

Sebastian's crimson eyes sliced into Ciel.

"Your aura and this eye over here," Ciel pointed to his right eye before continuing: "tells it all."

The corners of Sebastian mouth tilted up as a wave of familiarity overcame him. He had seen that symbol before. No, he has been seeing that symbol for the past few centuries of his life. It was the very symbol that was etched on his back. The symbol that represents himself: Lucifer.

This could only mean one thing…Ciel was bound to Sebastian.

"Finally, I have found you." Sebastian chuckled the way he might have, just seconds before he fell from the heavens. Sebastian had waited for centuries, just for the vessel that bears his mark. The one who bears his mark was the one who would aid him in destroying mankind. However, how could a kid like Ciel _ever_ help him in anything? The most Ciel could do was go around being a smarty pants.

"What are you talking about?" Ciel flinched a bit as Sebastian's eyes ravished the being in front of him. With a quick succession of movements, his hand peeled off his tailcoat before his bony fingers unbuttoned five pearly buttons, working upwards towards his neck. With a final tug, he peeled off his white undershirt, revealing his bare milky torso. Sebastian's eyes lit up with amusement as he saw Ciel immersed in a sea of thoughts.

"Stop staring at me and look here." Sebastian shot him a grin before spinning around, his back facing Ciel.

"That, is the mark that bounds us together." Sebastian smirked as Ciel's eyes grew wider.

"In short, you could say that we were meant for each other." Sebastian teased before holding Ciel's gaze, trying to read Ciel's cold eyes.

"Pretiosum es, non potes?" Sebastian asked in perfect latin; meaning 'You are my precious, are you not?' If Ciel was really bound to Sebastian, he would understand what he was saying.

"Ego numquam esse vestrum." Ciel hissed in latin: meaning 'I will never be yours' ; before biting his lip, apparently taken aback by his own capability of speaking in latin.

A horrendous grin tore across Sebastian's face.

"That makes you mine." Sebastian lifted Ciel's chin with a swift move before whispering in his ear.

"Swear: Swear an oath of fealty to me." Sebastian trailed a finger on Ciel's neck before enveloping him in heat.

"Bend on one knee and swear it." Ciel tried to spit at Sebastian but it trickled down his chin, his tongue refusing to obey him. Ciel's face was growing redder by the second. All of a sudden, his right knee buckled, as if kicked from behind and all traces of energy was being drained from his cold body. It took all of his strength to raise his head.

"Swear it, boy. I've got no time to play around." Sebastian crouched to level their gaze. He tilted his head slightly and shook his head disapprovingly. He knew that breaking a human was tough but Ciel was even harder to break. However, he was not irked by it as Ciel was, no doubt, going to swear allegiance to him.

Ciel managed to cackle but there was no humour. Somehow, Ciel knew that Sebastian was inflicting the weakness and revolting sensation inside of him. As if he knew that it would not lift until he swore, Ciel spat out:

"_Adiuro vos anima mea, O Lucifer." _Which meant: '_I swear my life to you, oh Lucifer'. _Sebastian nodded before raising Ciel onto his feet.

"Tell no one. I mean _no one _about this." Sebastian shot Ciel an icy glare. He just had to make sure that Ciel won't say anything about this incident. Even if he did, no one would believe a delusional kid like Ciel. Ciel spat at Sebastian before growling at him with rancour:

"Fuck you." He cocked his head regally.

"I'll gladly do it some other time." Sebastian winked before strutting off, making a blush creep onto Ciel's face. Sebastian knew that Ciel had some sort of weakness for him or so he thought. With a quick succession of movements, he got dressed.

As Sebastian shut the door behind him, he recalled the events that happened just moments ago. He meant _every _word that he had said.

_**A/N: Told you it's going to be short. .-. So, how was it? Reviews will be welcomed and hugged and kissed and loved . ^_^Thank you to those who read my stupid stories ! **_


	3. Chapter 2 :

_**A/N: Thank you once again for all the lovely and not so lovely ones ! :) I will try my best to improve ! :) Well, my homework is piling up and I don't think I'll be able to update for a while unless I sneak a chapter during lesson time . : This chapter was written like , a few minutes ago. .-. Right now, it's 12 am +++ . D : GOD . I'm sleep deprived. Anyways, please do continue reading & reviewing! You guys always make my day! & sorry for this crappychapter ! I will make it up to you [ somehow ] I have to admit . This was crappy !**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Ciel

In the bathroom, standing over the sink, Ciel fingered the running tap water before splashing it onto his face. It was full dark outside since Sebastian had left. Ciel's reflection stared back from the foggy mirror straight ahead, seemingly lifeless and almost unrecognisable. He nodded, as if to tell himself that everything would be all right. But his blue gems were heavy with lies.

Cringing in revolt, he remembered the oath he had sworn just moments ago when he had lost all of his dignity. He had said those words but he will never mean it and will get revenge for the utter humiliation he had suffered.

Secretly, he had been plotting Sebastian's death up until now. As he was busy scribbling a million ways Sebastian could die, a pang of injustice suddenly struck him. Ciel did not feel any righteousness plotting a creature's death. Even if he was someone who was cruel and crude, he was _not _the type of person to care for trivial things like Sebastian. Much less plot their deaths.

It had been a long time since Ciel had ever met someone who had grabbed his attention in an instant. Sebastian was good. _Too _good at this. His violet gem shone a bit under the dim lighting, before Sebastian's wry grin flashed across his mind.

How he yenned the thought of driving his rapier straight through that angel's heart while he drew beautiful crimson streaks on the demon's flawless shell. How his soul would write in bliss just to see that creature shrieking in agony.

Yet, his being desired that demon's touch:

Those long sturdy fingers brushing against his flawless skin, sending tiny jolts of electricity coursing through his body as they connected with the butterflies in his tummy; those beautiful plump pink lips pressed tightly against his, in a frozen sinful kiss. And that rock hard body enveloping him in its warmth. Ciel would kill just to feel those bony fingers tangling themselves in his blue locks. _Stop._

His eyelids fluttered shut as he tried to create a barrier between himself and the outside world. It was wrong, was it not? : To think of the demon in that sense. He puckered his lips in repugnance. Perhaps it was the bond between him and Lucifer that had made his senses go berserk or maybe he was just paranoid. One way or another, he loathed the fact that Sebastian was driving him to insanity.

All of a sudden, a zephyr flitted across the room before a thick fog engulfed the long hollow shadows that stretched across the room. Ciel's breathing came out in short puffs as the temperature dropped drastically. With a snort, he shifted his weight onto his left leg.

Slowly, the mist began to coalesce, taking on an eerie green glow. He rested his hands on the sink in front of him while he allowed his head to fall backwards; the icy hiss of the ceramic seeped through his silk gloves and into his fragile bones, making him shiver. At that moment, the cold was even bitterer than the days before. When the spirits appeared, they drew energy from their surroundings, stealing the heat from the surrounding air.

Ciel's muscles flinched as a shadow begun to emerge from the misty ground: a woman. Her shaggy black hair cascaded past her shoulders, resting on her tiny waist, in contrast to her pale, lifeless skin that no doubt, could only be achieved through years of avoiding the magnificent rays of the sun. Clad in a tattered white dress, she glided towards Ciel and towered above him, gaining at least a few inches on him.

"_Nephilim. Nephilim. Come with me." _She whispered as she wagged a finger at Ciel. Ciel knew this woman. She was a ghost which had died a few centuries ago. Ciel never bothered to remember her name. Her name was… Cindy? Or was it Lilia? Most probably it was Daisy. Right now, he preferred to call her Daisy. Ciel's memories were vague at this moment as the fog seemed to have weakened the line between reality and illusions. He could not really tell is she was a figment of his imagination or if she had really appeared before him once more.

"_Nephilim. Nephilim. Lucifer's not what he seems to be. It's a lie." _The pallid phantom sunk its razor sharp canines into his right arm causing Ciel to heave a string of curses under his breath. Most people have not seen such a spectre however; he was seeing one right that moment. The wind is howling as a gale hurled itself against the walls of Ciel's cell. The ticking of the clock becomes even more distinct as the seconds dragged on. Ciel's heart fumbles a beat as he flailed his arms in frustration, irked by the fact that a mad woman was clinging onto his arms, wailing and grunting incoherently.

"Let go of me, bitch!" Ciel roared as he got onto his feet, still in progress of prying the phantom's mouth from his arm. All of a sudden, the door slammed open and in came Mrs Bradmill and a few other doctors.

"Ciel, Ciel." The called out as they stared at Ciel, anxiety gripping onto their faces. Unknown to them, the ghost was still on Ciel, sinking her claws onto his arms.

"Fuck!" Ciel spat out as he tried to pry her fingers from his arms. By now, the doctors were frowning in perturbation as they observed, what seemed like, Ciel harming his own being.

"Ciel. We need you to come down! No one's hurting you. There's only you and us here." They tried to allay him but it was futile as the ghost bit down harder on him.

"She's here! You dumb fucks!" Ciel gritted his teeth. As suddenly as the attack came, as suddenly it went. The ghost blinked twice before falling into a trance. In a blink of an eye, she vanished without a trace.

Ciel's eyelids grew heavier as time dragged on. He felt his skin crawl as he tensed his aching muscles lest something bad happens._ Oh crap. _He _knew _that he was going to faint. This had happened a few times after he was mauled by Cindy or some other creature. It always did. The next thing he knew, he was disoriented on the floor with Mrs Bradmill's nose brushing against his. His mind swirled as the world that he had known collapsed onto him before darkness envelopes him.

_I hate blood loss. _Ciel cringed as his eyelids fluttered close.

_Sebastian_

"My lord. The time is nearing." A man, who sported a skinhead and wore an oversized tee shirt with baggy pants, kneeled on the damp tiling of the alley before giving a small nod. The man; whose name was Gerard, was one of Sebastian's underdogs that willingly became his beck and call. These days, it was not easy to locate humans who did not feel indignant about the way Sebastian treated them: he tossed them a newspaper and a packet of dog food. _To eat it or not to?_ That was the question. Sebastian clicked his tongue at that question. It was something that greatly amused him. Humans do not even ask themselves that question when given the mongrel's food. They simply lap it up under his command. _My,my, what loyal dogs they were. _Sebastian grinned before cocking his head backwards as he clenched his fists with ease.

It has been a week, has it not? A week since he had met that nephilim boy: Ciel. Sebastian could only frown at the thought of the boy's absence. Somehow, a pit of loneliness had opened up in his non-existent heart and was devouring him inside out while it shattered his soul into smithereens. _Just kidding. _Sebastian chuckled as he thought of the blue haired beauty. Only a fool would ever fall for the likes of him and he will make sure that he will not be that fool.

_Just a few more days. _Fifteen to be exact, before the Dawn of Lucifer. Every once in a millennium, Lucifer's vessel would appear however, only one out of the seven times that it appears will Lucifer be able to be at the height of his divinity and strength. At that point in time, the fate of the world will be hanging by a thread. It sounds cliché, yes but that was the fact. Sebastian could choose to wipe out mankind and build a world of his own or he could choose to rid this world of evil. On second thought, cross out the second option. As if he was ever going to save the humans whom he thinks so little of. Considering that he is none other than Lucifer, it was obvious that he would go for the former. Sebastian could only dream of such bliss and thrill he could derive from eradicating those useless humans, showering the beautiful earth with an array of blood and sins. How it made his blood boil with excitement as he anticipated that glorious day. _Just a few more days and it will be over. Just a few more days and you can get your revenge. _Sebastian glanced heavenwards. _Just a few more days and all of God's lies will be unveiled._

**_A/N: So, yes it was crappy. This is my first draft. No edits/spellcheck. I AM SORRY . D : Seriously. I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU OMNONON [ somehow ] . With smut ? : D I don`t know . But yeah . This is the effect of late night work . D : Reviews/bashing/whatevernot are accepted ! ^^ Thankyou for reading this! _**


	4. Chapter 3 :

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update . : x I was running out of ideas . D : So , here it goes. **_

_Ciel_

"His behaviour is disturbing. We will fully entrust him into your hands now lest his condition worsen. So, I understand that you will want him to move into your place today?" It was Mrs Bradmill's voice.

"We will be checking on him every week to ensure that he is recovering over the period of a month. If he doesn't… I dread what we would have to do next."

Ciel frowned in disgust as the door creaked opened and in came an amused looking Sebastian; with a gentleman's hat in one hand.

"Ciel Phantomhive," Mrs Bradmill nodded curtly towards him as she entered the room.

"I'm sure you were acquainted with Mr. Michaelis, yes? And I am sure you have taken a liking towards him too." Mrs Bradmill paused as if she was gauging his reaction. All Ciel did was stare with vexation at her.

"So, he will be taking you under his wing for a month, starting from today." Mrs Bradmill flashed him a civil smile. To any other person, it might have seemed like a friendly gesture but Ciel knew otherwise. Mrs Bradmill had not taken a liking to Ciel since he had arrived in the orphanage and probably never will. When Ciel had arrived in the orphanage a few years ago, Mrs Bradmill had not planned on keeping him there, if not for Grigori, the man who had actually persuaded Mrs Bradmill to keep him there. In some queer way, Ciel felt indebted to Grigori. However, after all those years, Grigori's face has faded into a mess of blurs. He could not recall his face anymore.

"Don't worry: I'll take good care of you." Said Sebastian friskily, jotting Ciel out of his thoughts. Sebastian hovered over Ciel, similar to that of a predator with a prey; his crimson orbs narrowed, making Ciel cringe slightly. _This was going to be a heck of a month. _

_**West Sussex, England**_

Ciel's eyes widened in surprise as the horse-drawn carriage pulled up in front of a huge mansion – it was huge enough to be considered a castle. Or at least that was what Ciel imagined a castle to be like.

"Here we are. " Sebastian smirked as he got out of the carriage. Ciel tried to mask his surprise but failed (miserably). They walked through the large ancient double French doors which were engraved with the insignia of Lucifer: The pentagram with the eye of Horan in the middle. Along the frames were the words: '_sevi opacare'. _

"Servants of the dusk," Sebastian chuckled as he studied Ciel's puzzled expression.

"That is what I think we are. Servants of the dusk. We do everything just so that we could sleep through and wake up after dusk: in hopes of a better day." Sebastian's heels clicked on the gelid marble floor. Ciel had only noticed that Sebastian was wearing platform boots. Not that he cared, anyway.

The walls of the mansion were adorned with beautiful tapestries, each with a set of rubies and diamonds etched onto the sides. There were numerous small stained glass windows; each had the insignia of Lucifer engraved on them. Ciel's gaze wondered around the elegant mansion only to see beautiful paintings along the walls of the mansion. A set of double staircases were placed on the right and the left of the castle; the wooden railings were beautified with deft paintings of an angel falling into a lake, wielding a silver sword. There were seven large marble pillars; evenly spaced: to keep the castle standing – carvings of angels and demons battling against each other were inked onto the pillars, accenting the renaissance feel of a magnificent mansion. There were also plenty of maids and butlers standing in a row along the velvet carpet.

"Like what you see?" Sebastian lowered himself in front of Ciel.

"No. I couldn't care less." Ciel lied through his teeth, earning a small laugh from Sebastian who was already climbing up the stairs.

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to." His voice came out in a murmur. Ciel followed Sebastian. For a moment, he stopped to admire its height. If the arched ceilings were not so high, the staircase would have been less intriguing to regard.

"This used to be a castle: Arundel Castle, to be exact." Sebastian said, answering Ciel's unasked question. "That was until, a group of demons decided that it would be fun to bombard the palace." He dusted his tailcoat.

"Here we are."

Sebastian led Ciel through a door and into a large room. It was a stone room whose central star was a large, wooden bed; veiled by a translucent silk curtain knotted with applique. The bedstead was encrusted with rubies and aquamarine while the bed was piled with lush velvet and silk pillows. The room itself was fairly bare. There were no pictures or paintings on the walls; no ornaments cluttering the simplicity of the mahogany tables. There was a Japanese screen in one corner of the room that hid a bathtub and a washstand.

"Here's your room. Come and find me if you need me. And here's your servant." Sebastian snapped his fingers before a butler strutted in the room. He was no older than Sebastian (about twenty one or twenty two). He had a delicate face; if not as beautiful as Sebastian's. Long orange locks fell into the man's pale face, framing his gentle features. He had a sharp nose and thin lips. His eyes were a deep violet that was enhanced by his long lashes. Ciel had not seen anyone like him. Somehow, the man seemed, unearthly. However, his delicate face scrunched into an ugly frown as Sebastian kicked him from behind.

"Could you walk faster?" Sebastian hissed through bared teeth as he exchanged a death glare with the servant. The servant only lowered his head as he did an obeisance, making Sebastian's lip tightened.

"This is Drocell. Do whatever you like with him." Sebastian said nonchalantly before heading off, not even bothering to close the door.

Ciel stared at the man before him. His eyes had 'hatred' written all over them. How did he know? Well, he himself had eyes similar to the man's.

"_Drocell_, " He spoke, the letters rolling off his tongue so deftly that it felt like a kiss. Not that he had kissed anyone before but…

Drocell simply glances at him from under his half-lidded eyes. Somehow, the man looked so familiar. Ciel willed his forgotten memories forward but all he earned was a splitting headache.

Drocell shifted his weight from his right foot to another but he could not keep still. Ciel's blue orb narrowed into a slit before they finally widened like goldfish's eyes. No wonder he was so familiar!

Drocell was… Grigori!

_**A/N: So, how was it. .-. It's like 12 am+ & I was busy doing stupid revision the whole day . My dark circles are like growing darker and bigger. Ohmygod. ._. I stopped here because my eyes hurt. I'm sorry but I will make it up to you with some smut in the next chapter. :B So, keep on reading & reviewing! ^^ If you were wondering where Claude went , he's coming back soon. ._. & yeah, if you have twitter, follow me at Kurono_Kurami ! Mention for a follow back ! :D Thank you to all my readers/reviewers/subscribers ! I love you all . **_


End file.
